The Fantasy
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony over hears Fornell and Gibbs talking about one of Gibbs sexual fantasies. A fantasy about someone Tony never expected.


SLASH. Don't like don't read

Just a one little one shot that came to me. Enjoy.

** ################**

Downing another glass, Gibbs refilled his mug, then filled the empty jar that had been held out to him.

"Seriously that was your big fantasy?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Come on Jethro." Fornell shook his head. "We just started dating have to ease into the more intense stuff."

"I hope you have something more intense than a blow job in the park hiding behind a bush." This time Gibbs laughed.

"Oh like you have anything better." Fornell balked. "A blow job in the elevator isn't exactly exciting. Hell, half the staff at NCIS has probably had sex and gotten or given a blow job in that elevator."

"Once I mentioned that once, and I was trying to shut you up." Fornell was one of the few people Gibbs actually discussed his sex life with, but still, something's were better left unspoken.

"You've been drooling over the guy for years. You have to have one fantasy that just haunts you."

Gibbs looked at his mug then took a long swig emptying it.

"You do!" Fornell grinned. "Share. It's just me and the four walls."

_He shouldn't be here, listening, hiding just out of view of the basement door in the kitchen. This wasn't his originally plan. He'd come to see Gibbs, but when he reached the doorway to the basement and saw Fornell, he turned to leave, not wanting to interrupt. That's when he heard the topic of conversation. It made him stop and now he was listening completely shocked at what he was hearing. Fornell believed Gibbs was hot for some guy. Although Tony knew Gibbs wasn't bigoted in any way, he never figured Gibbs for a switch hitter. And now that the seed of the thought had been plant, Tony desperately wanted to know who it was and what the fantasy was about. Probably some Marine buddy, or maybe Andrew from accounting, he and Gibbs always acted pretty friendly. Could be anyone._

Refilling his cup, Gibbs took a sip and didn't respond.

"What? Afraid you'll shock me." Fornell snickered. "Please, we were both married to Diane for God's sake."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "She must have gotten freaky after she married you then, because lingerie was about as freaky as she got with me."

"Jethro." Fornell smiled. "If you can't tell me, who can you tell."

"I'll keep my fantasies to myself."

"Come on." Fornell shook his head. "We're talking about Tony here, you gotta know the man is up for anything."

_No it had to be a different Tony...it couldn't be him. Tony leaned in closer to the open basement door._

"At least we know he goes for anything with women." Fornell laughed, then cocked his head. "You think DiNotso has ever been with a guy?"

_Putting his hand over his mouth, Tony tried to hid his sudden sharp intake of breath. Holy shit! This couldn't be right. Gibbs was drooling over him. Tony suddenly tried to think back to any interaction that should have given him an indication. There was nothing...well the head slaps, invading his personal space, but Gibbs did that with everyone...right?_

"Jesus Tobias if you wanna know so bad ask him." Gibbs snapped. "Or come onto him and see if he turns you down or takes the bait."

_Tony shivered. Fornell, really not his type. He'd been with a few men before, liked it, but it was never more than sex. Is that what Gibbs wanted, just sex?_

"Not my type." Fornell scoffed. "Plus I know better than to mess with anything you consider yours."

Gibbs glared at him.

"Hey you never considered Diane yours, you just wanted her gone." Fornell swallowed the last of his drink. "Tony is a completely different story. That one you care about."

Refilling both their drinks, Gibbs tried to ignore the comment. The truth was he cared more than he should, more than he had a right to, and yeah, he considered Tony his, in more ways than one.

_Tony wished he could see Gibbs' face, see his expression. The silence in some way told him Gibbs agreed with Fornell, that Gibbs considered him, his. The thought sent a warmth through his body and he felt his face flush._

"He really has no clue how you feel?" Seemed obvious to Fornell, but then maybe it was just because he had actually called Gibbs out on it.

Gibbs shook his head. "If he knew, he'd leave."

_Tony's brow furrowed in a combination of confusion and anger. How the hell could Gibbs think he would leave because of that?_

"He doesn't see me that way." Gibbs sighed. "A friend, a mentor, hell maybe even a father figure, but as a lover, never."

_A father figure! Never had Tony thought of Gibbs as a father figure. Gibbs was a better man than Tony's father had ever been or could ever hope to be. And as for being able to see Gibbs as a lover..the man was gorgeous. Sexy, those steel blue eyes, that silver hair, those kissable lips. Hell, any man or woman would kill to be his lover. Some probably had._

"I don't know." Shaking his head, Fornell smiled. "He's awfully eager to please you and some of his comments."

"That's just Tony, has nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, he's like that to everyone." Fornell snickered sarcastically.

"Move on." Gibbs downed his drink.

"No." Leaning forward, Fornell glared at his friend. "You owe me. I told you my fantasy, now you tell me yours."

_Tony held his breath, waiting, wanting desperately to hear just what Gibbs might be thinking. Gibbs always struck him as kinda normal, basic fantasy kinda guy. Maybe some different locations, but he couldn't see Gibbs being into whips and chains or roll playing._

"Wanna tie him up?" Fornell asked and received no reaction. "Gag him?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "No, although sometimes I think that might be a good idea."

Fornell chuckled. "Make him wear woman's clothing?"

"What!"

"Hey some guys are into that." Fornell shrugged.

"Just stop." Gibbs groaned. "Let it go."

"Leather fetish, foot fetish, asphyxia?" Still no response. "Film him, paint him, spank him?"

Gibbs' hand around the mug tightened and Fornell noticed.

"Really!" Fornell's eyebrows went up. "Spanking. Well not far from a head slap I guess."

Glaring at Fornell, Gibbs didn't admit or deny anything.

"So what, he's been a bad boy at work and needs to be taught a lesson."

"That's not it."

"You do like to stare at the man's ass a lot."

"It's a great ass." Gibbs rubbed his lips together, trying to moisten his suddenly dry mouth.

_Tony smiled to himself. Gibbs is an ass man._

"So you wanna spank him, just play with his ass, what exactly?" Fornell asked trying to get more of a response.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I get the fact that you wanna screw him, but there's more to it than that."

"It's just been awhile since I've been with a man." Gibbs smirked. "Lotta things to miss about it."

Fornell sighed wistfully. "Oh yeah. Believe me glad I'm back at it."

_Well, well Fornell has a boy toy. Tony smirked._

Countless images of Tony raced through Gibbs' head, until his mind settled on his favorite, the one as Fornell had said, that haunted him.

"That's the one." Fornell nodded, seeing the glazed over expression on Gibbs' face.

"Yeah." Gibbs groaned running his hands down his face. "I walked into the gym, just as Tony was about to head to the locker room after a workout."

Nodding, Fornell understood.

"He had on a red Ohio State t-shirt. But it was the shorts. They were these gray cut off sweats, that were probably at least a size to small." Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat as he recalled the vision of Tony. "They hugged his ass and everything else tightly."

"That will get yea every time."

"The musky scent was overwhelming and completely intoxicating." Gibbs sighed. "That one moment is what started the fantasy."

"The fantasy of you following him into the shower?" Fornell again tried to draw out more information.

Gibbs shook his head. "No. The fantasy is away from work."

When Gibbs paused, Fornell thought that again, Gibbs was going to make an excuse not to share. Instead, Gibbs continued.

"I'm sitting at home and Tony walks in." Gibbs took a deep breath as he stared at the wall in front of him as if the fantasy was playing before him. "He was out for a jog and couldn't take the heat anymore. Since he was nearby he stopped to see if he could use the shower and clean up."

"And of course you said yes."

"Yeah, but the shower isn't all he wants...he takes off his t-shirt, runs it over his sweat covered face and smiles at me." Shaking his head, Gibbs smirks. "He sees the way I'm looking at him, the way I try to keep my eyes on his face, but they keep leering down at his bare chest. Then he runs the t-shirt across his chest wiping away the sweat and I lick my lips. That's when Tony realizes he has me, that I'll do anything to have him."

_Tony realized he had stopped breathing as he listened and he forced himself to take a slow quiet breath._

"He leads me upstairs and into the bathroom. He strips off his shorts, nothing under them, then starts to undress me. Tony slips into the shower and when I climb in behind him, he has his back to me his hands on the tile in front of him. I wash, touch and feel every inch of his body...spending the most time on his ass, rubbing, massaging, fondling, playing and smacki-"

Suddenly Gibbs stopped and shook his head. What the hell! Why was he telling Fornell this?

"COME ON!" Fornell yelled. "You can't stop there!"

"I'm done."

_DAMN IT! Tony moaned silently. He had let himself become engrossed in the fantasy and he wanted to hear it all. Wanted to know exactly what they did to each other, in the shower and after the shower. His jeans were now uncomfortable tight, his hard cock pressed firmly against the zipper. Son of a bitch._

"It's late and I'm tired." Gibbs put the lid back on the Bourbon, a clear indication the conversation and night were over.

"Jethro you need to make a move on your boy."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He hated that phrase.

"You got it bad."

"Night." Gibbs said as he turned and placed the Bourbon back up on the top shelf by the paint thinner.

Shaking his head, Fornell made his way up the steps. "Sweet dream." He chuckled as he disappeared out the basement door. Stepping out the front door, Fornell saw the car speeding away down the street. His eyebrows went up and a wide grin spread across his lips when he saw the make and model as the car passed under the street light.

"Oh Jethro, I think you're in for a major surprise very soon." No matter what Jethro believed, Fornell had no doubt Tony wanted his boss as much as Jethro wanted him. The question was, now that Tony knew, how long would it take him to act on it?

* * *

Sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table, coffee cup next to his feet and book in hand, Gibbs had reread the same paragraph three times now. He dropped the open book onto his chest and laid his head back closing his eyes. Trying to concentrating today was futile. After the conversation last night with Fornell, he couldn't sleep, stayed awake most of the night with the entire fantasy of Tony playing over and over in his head. Even masturbating several times hadn't brought any relief or sleep, instead it just etched the fantasy deeper into his mind. When he did manage to fall asleep for a few minutes the fantasy filled his dreams and he'd wake up with a raging hard on again.

He'd tried everything he could think of to help, cold shower, warm milk, working in the basement, hitting the punching bag, pushups, situps, anything to take the desire away or to try and wear himself out, but none of it worked. And the book wasn't helping either. Hearing the sound of the front door opening, he picked up his head and turned to see who had decided to bother him on a Saturday morning.

"Hey boss." Tony panted. "Bad time?"

Unwilling to trust his voice, Gibbs shook his head. This had to be a dream. That was it. He had put his head back and fallen asleep and he was having the fantasy in his dream again.

"You okay?" Tony asked still panting, trying to catch his breath from the jog over here.

Gibbs nodded, then his eyes skimmed down Tony's body. That red Ohio state t-shirt and those so tight gray cut off sweats. God he could see the outline of Tony's cock and balls through the fabric.

"It's getting really warm out there." Tony sighed. "Would you mind if I took a shower and maybe you could drive me home? Promise the shower will be quick and you can just drop me in the parking lot at my place."

Another nod.

"Thanks." Pulling off his t-shirt, Tony ran the partially sweat soaked fabric across his forehead then through his damp hair. "Didn't think it was suppose to get this hot today." His green eyes watched Gibbs' as he slowly ran the t-shirt over his glistening chest. "I'm gonna grab a water."

Making his way to the fridge, Tony opened the door, making sure his ass stuck out towards Gibbs. Even with the distance between them, Tony heard the sharp intake of air from the living room. Grabbing the water, he closed the door and leaned back against the fridge downing half the bottle of water then running the bottle over his chest. He groaned as the cool bottle made contact with his warm skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gibbs was still sitting on the couch but he had leaned forward the book now in his lap, his feet planted firmly on the ground.

As Tony walked back into the living room, Gibbs gaze stayed locked on his green eyes, even when Tony stopped on the other side of the coffee table.

"Should I use the main bathroom or the one in the master bedroom."

"Whichever." The first word Gibbs had spoken came out rough and scratchy.

Tony glanced down at the book in Gibbs' lap seeing it tipped at an odd angle. He smiled to himself, knowing Gibbs hard cock had caused it.

Having seen Tony look at the book. Gibbs picked it up and tossed it towards the other end of the couch, the bulge in his jeans now clearly visible. He wiggled a finger at Tony and instantly the younger man was standing before him. Parting his knees, he grabbed Tony's hips jerking the man forward and down into his lap. Tony moaned as Gibbs' cock rubbed against his ass.

Putting his hands on Gibbs' chest, Tony braced himself against the upward thrust that rocked his body.

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he stared at Tony. "You were here last night?"

Tony nodded.

"You heard everything?"

Licking his lips, Tony rocked over Gibbs' hardness. "You stopped before the best part."

Running his hands over Tony's thighs, Gibbs looked down and saw Tony's cock now hard, wrapped snuggly in the fabric of his shorts. He looked back up at Tony's face. "Where you hard like this last night?"

Tony nodded.

"Just from hearing that little bit of the fantasy?"

"Yes."

Gibbs' hands slid around Tony's hips, dancing down across his ass, then squeezed gently. Tony whimpered as he was pulled forward slightly and the rough tongue licked its way up his chest. He tipped his head back as the tongue lapped at his throat then across his chin. Hearing the low growl from Gibbs, Tony picked his head up and smiled at the older man. "Taste like you expected?"

"Even better." Gibbs moaned, his hands still fondling Tony's ass.

Leaning forward, Tony's lips brush across Gibbs' ear. "Why don't you take me up stairs to the shower and you can do anything to my ass you want...absolutely anything."

With an animalistic snarl, Gibbs' fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head and crushed their lips together. It was brutal and needy, driving home the fact that now that Tony had given him free reign he intended to take full advantage.

It was Tony that finally ripped their lips apart, desperate to take a breath. "Shower, now."

Before Tony could get up, Gibbs was holding him in place.

Tony saw the questioning look in Gibbs' eyes. "You're not my first." He sighed. "Hopefully that doesn't disappoint you."

Gibbs shook his head. "Recently?"

"No one recently." Tony took a deep breath. "A few years ago was the last time. Anyone recently?"

"Last time was after ex-wife number three."

Rocking over Gibbs' cock again, Tony smirked. "No wonder you're craving a man, that's a long time."

"Not craving any man, just you."

Removing himself from Gibbs' lap he extended a hand to the older man. Accepting it, Gibbs let himself be led up the steps, through the master bedroom and into the bath. Starting the shower, Tony quickly removed his shorts then divested Gibbs of his shirt. As his fingers worked on undoing Gibbs' pants, he looked into the blue eyes with a seriousness that concerned Gibbs for a moment.

"Right now, I'm letting you do everything you want." Tony paused as he pushed Gibbs' jeans and boxers down, his eyes leering down the older man's naked body. "But just remember, I will get my turn." Without waiting for a reply, Tony stepped into the shower.

Quietly opening the bottom draw of the vanity, Gibbs pulled out two items, then picked up a wash cloth and stepped in behind Tony. He wasn't surprised when he saw Tony standing there, hands against the tile wall in front of him, back facing Gibbs. Still the sight took his breath away. Putting the items he'd grabbed on the edge of the tub, Gibbs picked up the soap and lathered up the wash cloth.

Taking another step forward, his arm went around Tony's waist, rubbing the wash cloth over Tony's stomach and chest.

A contented sigh dripped from Tony's lips. "Feels good."

Dropping his lips to Tony's shoulder, Gibbs kissed across to Tony's neck, his body settling against Tony's. Grinding his cock against Tony's ass, he continued to slowly wash Tony's torso.

"Is that all you're going to wash." Tony asked a lustfulness in his voice.

"I'm just getting started." Finally, Gibbs let his hand drift down washing around Tony's hard cock, gently massaging his balls, before finally letting the cloth start to stroke over Tony's shaft.

Tony pressed his body back, rubbing Gibbs hardness deeper into the crack of his ass. When Gibbs' thumb rubbed across the head of his cock, he gasped, clawing at the wall. "Oh God."

"Guessing that feels good."

All Tony could do was nod, his hips involuntarily thrusting his cock into Gibbs' hand.

"Do you wanna come for me already?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Shaking his head, Tony fought to control the need.

"Don't worry I plan to make you come over and over again." Wanting to feel every inch of Tony's cock, Gibbs dropped the cloth and stroked harder over Tony's length.

Tony whimpered and reached a hand back, clutching at Gibbs' hip wanting something solid to hold on to.

"That's it, let me feel you come." Grinding harder against Tony's ass, Gibbs wrapped his other arm around Tony's waist as the body tensed against him.

A string of expletives fell from Tony's lips as he came, his fingertips digging into the flesh of Gibbs' hip, his upper body slumping forward against the cool tile. Taking deep shallow breaths, he felt the calming hand caressing up and down his spine. When his body settled, he rose up, his back resting against Gibbs' chest.

"Is that what happened in your fantasy?" Tony sighed.

"Yes." Gibbs nibbled at Tony's neck. "But there's so much more to the fantasy than that." Now that Tony was stable again, Gibbs picked up the wash cloth, rinsed it out and soaped it up again. "Hands back on the wall."

Obeying without question, Tony's put his palms flat against the wall as the wash cloth massaged over his back. His eyes closed enjoying the soothing motion of Gibbs' hands. It seemed to go on forever and his body returned to a state of peacefulness.

"Now for the best part."

Tony smiled as the wash cloth started to caress over his ass, then rub gently between his cheeks. He heard the low growl from the man behind him. "You really like my ass that much?"

"Yes."

The whisper in his ear made Tony shiver and his eyes opened as the cloth left his body and Gibbs held it under the water wringing out the soap. Then it returned, rinsing the soap from the back of his body. "Am all nice and clean now?"

"Yes."

About to turn around, the hands on his hips stopped his movement.

"Stay." Gibbs ordered. "Keep your hands on the wall."

"Gibbs, the water is going to go cold," Tony snickered. "Wouldn't you rather-" The next word lodged in his throat as he heard the pop of a cap, then calloused fingers parted his cheeks. His heart skipped a beat and he held his breath waiting to feel the head of Gibbs' cock press against him. "OH GOD!" Tony screamed his body trembling as the rough tongue licked circles around his sphincter, then nudged against the muscles. Gibbs was on his knees. He slammed his hand against the wall as Gibbs rimmed him, something he'd never experienced before. His head bobbed forward, his body shivering with the pleasure coursing through him. Tony felt his cock twitch to life, again hard and dripping precum.

Gibbs smiled to himself at Tony's body's instant response and eagerly increased his assault.

"Gibbs, please!" Tony didn't even know what he was begging, he just knew he already wanted to come again.

Picking up the other item he'd grabbed, he slowly pressed it against the tight ring of muscles, his tongue still licking above it.

A long slow moan dripped from Tony's lips as Gibbs slipped what Tony thought was a finger inside him. Then the slender finger suddenly widened and he felt his muscles starting to stretch. "FUCK!"

"Stay relaxed." Slowly, Gibbs worked the dildo into Tony twisting, pulling back, then gently pushing in again. Soon only the base was visible against Tony's ass cheeks. "Damn." Gibbs growled as he stood up. Grabbing Tony's wrists, he pulled the younger man back against him and felt Tony's body shudder.

Tony whimpered as his cock twitched and he felt like he was about to come.

"It's a prostate dildo, made to hit that perfect spot inside you." Gibbs whispered against Tony's ear. "Plus it will help get you ready for my cock." He rocked his hips up thrusting his cock against the base of the dildo and Tony's body trembled again.

"Gibbs." Tony pleaded.

Ignoring the plea, Gibbs reached around Tony and turned off the water. "Now I wanna take you to bed." Stepping out, he quickly dried off, then held another towel open to Tony.

Tony climbed out, again the dildo brushed against his prostate, and he grabbed Gibbs biceps as he groaned.

Gently drying Tony off, Gibbs lead him towards the bed. "Lay down."

Gingerly sitting down, Tony moaned and eased back down, the dildo settling inside him. He took a deep breath and tried not to move, afraid another brush of the dildo against his prostate would send him over the edge.

Stalking up Tony's naked body, Gibbs gazed down into the green eyes.

"Should I roll over?" Tony grinned up at Gibbs. "Let you spank my bare ass, make it nice and red before you fuck it good and hard."

Gibbs gaze turned to a glare.

"Or maybe you wanna put me over your knee." Tony's hands clawed up Gibbs' chest. "Feel my hard cock against your leg so you can tell how turned on I get from you spanking me."

Reaching down between Tony's legs, Gibbs tapped the base of the dildo sending Tony's body into a convulsion as it struck his prostate again.

"Fuck!" Tony gasped, his fingertips digging into Gibbs' chest as he forced himself not to come.

"Is that what you want?" Gibbs growled in Tony's ear, his own hard cock rubbing against Tony's. "To be bent over my knee, ass in the air while I smack it?"

"Maybe." The word was followed with an evil grin.

Gibbs shook his head. "Teasing me is not a good idea." He gave another tap to the base of the dildo. Tony convulsed again, this time his head falling back and his legs closing, locking Gibbs' hand between them.

"Please." The voice quivered.

Smirking down at Tony, Gibbs jerked his hand from between Tony's legs and caressed up his chest.

Opening his eyes, Tony saw the smirk and decided he could play the game as well. Unceremoniously, he grabbed Gibbs' cock and started working his fist over the length.

"Tony." Gibbs snarled lunging into Tony's hand.

"I wanna play too." Biting at Gibbs' throat, Tony kept his lower body still, wanting to avoid any movement of the dildo.

Giving in momentarily, Gibbs' eyes closed as Tony attacked his throat and stroked his cock, but as the need started to build, his eyes snapped open. Ripping Tony's hand from his cock, he flipped Tony over onto his stomach, jostling the dildo.

Tony clutched at the bed sheet. "You're gonna make me come."

"So." Gibbs sighed, running his hand over Tony's left butt cheek. "I want you to come." He raised his hand up slightly and brought it down with a soft whack.

Tony let out a whimper. Another quick whack and Tony was grinding his cock into the mattress.

"That's it." This time a smack to Tony's right cheek, followed by another. "Do you wanna come?"

"Yes." The question against Tony's ear made him quiver with need.

Caressing Tony's ass, Gibbs raised his hand again, this time bringing it down on the base of the dildo in the center of Tony's ass cheeks.

Tony screamed as the dildo slammed into him, driving his cock into the mattress and he came. At the height of his orgasm, the dildo prodded him again, then was jerked from inside him. He cried out again, his mind collapsing unable to comprehend the ecstasy consuming his body. Then his body shattered into a million pieces as the blackness engulfed him.

* * *

Burrowing deeper into the warmth surrounding him, Tony purred as the soft lips danced across his shoulder and a warm hand skimmed across his stomach.

"You back with me?"

The voice was so familiar but softer, gentler. Tony's eyes shot open. _Gibbs._

Gibbs felt the body against him tense. "Hey you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Tony sighed, his body relaxing. "Yeah."

"Regrets?" There was something in Tony's voice that made Gibbs ask.

"God no." Tony groaned. "Well I regret falling into an orgasm induced coma, before you got to fu-"

"Plenty of time for that."

Rubbing his ass back against Gibbs' groin, Tony glanced over his shoulder. "So did you take care of yourself?"

Gibbs snickered. "No."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Take advantage of me while I was out?"

"NO!" Gibbs slapped Tony's hip.

"I thought you liked slapping my ass not my hip."

"If you're not careful I'm gonna head slap you."

Tony chuckled. "All those head slaps, you were really wishing you could slap my ass." Turning in Gibbs' arms, Tony grinned. "That day in Vance's office, after Rivkin, you smacked my ass when I left."

"I patted your ass, I didn't smack it."

"Bet you were hard the rest of the day." Tony reached around and pushed Gibbs' hand down onto his ass, instantly feeling the rough squeeze. He laughed."Ohhh you _so_ were hard the rest of the day."

"No." Gibbs' mouth descended to Tony's neck. "Only until I went to the bathroom and jacked off."

"Oh, jacking off at work!" Tony moaned scratching and clawing at Gibbs' hip, both of Gibbs' hands now kneading his ass. "Bad, bad boy."

Gibbs squeezed Tony's ass and tugged the younger man against him still attacking Tony's neck.

"This gives a whole new meaning to you having my six." Tony sighed. "Now I'm going to have to worry about you staring at my ass instead of having my back."

"I can do both." Gibbs mumbled against Tony's neck.

Laughing, Tony's fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Gibbs' head forcing the warm lips harder against his neck. "Gibbs, I want-" Tony stopped when Gibbs jerked back and placed a finger against his lips.

Gibbs growled as he heard the front door open and close. "Damn it."

"I thought you put a lock on that door?" Tony whispered.

Climbing out of bed, Gibbs picked up his jeans off the floor and pulled them on. "I did, but I didn't lock it." Tugging the t-shirt over his head, he looked at Tony. "Stay." Heading out the door and down the steps, Gibbs paused when he say the man standing just inside the front door.

"Hey."

"Hey." Gibbs nodded.

"Wanted to make sure, we were good, after last night." Fornell shrugged. "You kinda kicked me out pretty quick."

"It's good."

"Good." Fornell nodded back. "Didn't mean to push. I know how you feel about your boy."

"Yeah."

"Hey, if you want it to happen, you'll make it happen."

Gibbs nodded.

Fornell smiled. "Though we could grab some lunch."

"Not really hungry."

A movement at the top of the steps made Fornell glance up and his eyes widened, then quickly looked back at Gibbs. He ran his hand over his mouth trying to hide his grin. "I see why." Again, he glanced up at the figure at the top of the steps. "Looks like you already had desert."

Turning around, Gibbs rolled his eyes when he saw Tony walking down the steps wrapped in the bed spread. Slowing turning back to Fornell, the FBI agent was now openly smirking at him.

"DiNot-DiNozzo."

"Fornell." Stepping in front of Gibbs, Tony leaned back against the older man. "Sorry, Gibbs can't come out and play today."

Fornell coughed to hide a laugh.

"Try back on Monday."

"Monday?" Fornell's brow furrowed.

"His _boy_ has plans to keep him busy." Tony rubbed his ass back against Gibbs' groin, feeling the still semi-hard cock. "_All_ weekend."

Gibbs clutched at Tony's hip trying to prevent any further movement.

"I see. Well then-" Fornell nodded, eyebrows raised as he looked at Gibbs. "I'll talk to you on Monday."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, his fingertips digging deeper into Tony's hip as Tony tried to rub back again.

Opening the door to leave, Fornell grinned one more time at Gibbs, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him.

"Fornell's face was great. You know," Tony turned around and was instantly slammed against the closed door. Blue eyes glaring at him.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed."

Gibbs' voice was in no way angry, instead it was teasing and taunting. Tony sighed. "Couldn't help myself."

Eyes dilating, Gibbs' hands slipped from Tony's hips and landed on the door on either side of Tony's body

"I've been naughty." Tony chewed at his lower lip. "I think I need to be taught a lesson."

"I told you before-." Gibbs growled. "It's never a good idea to tease me."

Tony pulled the blanket away from his body and it fell to the floor. "I'm not teasing you."

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's naked form, his gaze lingering a moment longer on Tony's hard cock. When his eyes worked their way back up to Tony's face, the younger man spun around putting his hands on the door.

Instantaneously, Gibbs' cock was completely hard and his hands instinctively caressed up Tony's back watching the muscles contract under his touch and the skin cover with goose bumps.

Then Tony felt the smack on his ass, the warm lips against his ear, and he shivered.

"And just what do you have planned, _boy_." Gibbs snarled.

"Fulfilling every fantasy we've ever had about each other."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "Just what kinda fantasies have you been having?"

Tony moaned as Gibbs' hand massaged his ass. "All kinds."

Closing his eyes a moment, Gibbs' cock twitched, eager to hear every one. He never considered that Tony would want him and knowing he did made his cock eager to satisfy every fantasy. "Upstairs."

"No. I want you to take me right here."

"I don't have anyth-"

"Taken care of."

Gibbs cocked his head, then let his finger slip between Tony's cheeks and press against the ring of muscles, feeling the slick lube around Tony's sphincter. "You wanted this?" Gibbs growled, ripping his jeans open and pushing them down. He took a hold of his hard cock rubbing it between Tony's ass.

"It is one of my fantasies." Tony sighed.

"Tell me your favorite." With a slight movement forward, the head of Gibbs' cock found its way into Tony and Gibbs' mouth dropped open as the muscles tightened around him. "Shit!"

Scratching at the door, Tony's eyes closed as he commanded his body to relax at the intrusion. He took a deep breath recalling his favorite fantasy to tell Gibbs. "I come over, but you're not home."

Listening to the words, Gibbs slowly let his cock sink deeper into the younger man.

"So I go upstairs." Tony paused whimpering as Gibbs' cock started to fill him. "Into your bedroom. It's filled with your scent and I take a deep breath breathing you in." His mouth dropped open, his body trembling as Gibbs' balls pressed against his ass, Gibbs' cock completely inside him.

Steadying himself, Gibbs took a deep breath as he just stayed there inside Tony.

"My cock is instantly hard and I need relief." Tony licked his dry lips. "So I lay down on the bed."

Inch by inch, Gibbs backed out, then gradually pushed back in.

"Gibbs, please." The slow steady pace Gibbs created was excruciating.

"Then what?" Gibbs whispered. "Do you start rubbing your cock?"

Tony nodded. "Before I even know what I'm doing my pants are unzipped, my cock is out and I'm jacking off."

"Thinking about me?"

"Yes." Reaching back Tony clawed at Gibbs' hip pleading for Gibbs to speed up.

"Then I walk in, find you, in my bed calling my name as you stroke your cock." Gibbs increased his thrust slightly.

"I look up, see you in the door way-" Tony took a short quick breath. "I expect you to be angry, to scream at me to stop."

"But I don't." Gibbs sighed breathlessly.

"No." So many nights Tony had masturbated to this fantasy and it still seemed like a dream that Gibbs was fucking him, listening to exactly what he had wanted for so long. "You want me, I see it in your eyes, hear it in your silence as you walk towards the bed."

Gibbs felt the animal within him roar to be set free, but he wanted to hear more, wanted to know exactly what he did to Tony.

"Without a word you crawl between my legs and tug my pants down." Dropping his head forward, Tony started to push back against Gibbs forward thrust. "And when you take my cock in your mouth, I instantly wanna come."

"I can't wait to taste you." Gibbs growled, his hands clutching at Tony's hips.

"You know just how to suck my cock and I come faster and harder than I ever have."

"Does it end there?"

"No. You roll me over, jerk me up onto all fours and-" As Tony pulled his head up his eye glanced out the window of the door and saw the familiar car pull into the drive. " He reached over and locked the door watching as the two people stepped out of the car. "Son of a bitch. Abby and McGee just pulled in."

Never breaking their connection, Gibbs pushed Tony into the corner of the wall by the door, hiding them from view.

"Gibbs we can't-" Tony gasped as the older man slammed his cock full force into him.

"Be quiet." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear pressing their bodies tightly into the corner.

Tony swallowed a moan as Gibbs continued to take him, now with more speed and quicker deeper thrust. _How the hell was he suppose to be quiet!_

The sound of the door knob trying to turn made Tony jump.

Gibbs lips stayed pressed to Tony's ear. "Just imagine if the door wasn't locked."

_Abby knocked at the door and tried to look through the clear sections of the decorated glass window._

"All those times you teased McGee about being gay." Gibbs hammered into Tony. "And here you are with my cock shoved up your ass, telling me about how you fantasized about me sucking your cock."

Tony whimpered. "Please."

"Please what?" Gibbs murmured in Tony's ear. "Stop, make you come? What is it you're begging me for?" Reaching around, he grabbed Tony's cock stroking hard.

Biting back a scream, Tony trembled as Gibbs other arm wrapped around his waist jerking the lengths of their bodies together. His cheek rested against Gibbs, his fingers clutching at the back of Gibbs' head

_"Gibbs? Tony?" Abby called out knocking on the door again._

Tony only faintly heard the voices as his mind succumbed to the pleasure coursing through his body. Gibbs' cock plunging into him, hard and fast. The rapid strokes of his cock through Gibbs calloused hands. God he was gonna come with Abby and McGee standing just outside the door.

"Hold on for me." Gibbs growled. "I wanna hear you scream."

_"They obviously aren't here." McGee said looked at Abby._

_"But Tony's car, the truck."_

_"Maybe they walked somewhere, took a cab."_

_Abby cocked her head and looked at McGee. "Why would they do that?"_

_McGee rolled his eyes. "If they are here they obviously don't wanna be bothered or they would have answered the door by now."_

_She put her hand on her hips and glared at him._

"I can't!" Tony keened feeling the heat radiating from his spine.

"Yes you can." Gibbs lunged into Tony and stilled.

"_Abby, come on." McGee balked. "You can call later."_

_She let out a huff of air. "Fine."_

Gibbs listened as the two sets of feet descended down the porch steps, once he heard the two slams of the car doors, he was hammering into Tony again. It took only seconds and Tony was screaming in release.

_Abby's brow furrowed and she looked over at McGee. "Did you hear that?"_

_"Hear what?" He looked at her puzzled._

_"I don't know. A howl or a scream."_

_McGee shook his head. "I think you're hearing things."_

With one final thrust, Gibbs came as well, burying his face in the crook of Tony's shoulder and neck as he cried out. His hand slipped from Tony's cock as he tried to slow his rapid breathing. A moment later, Gibbs let his flaccid cock leave Tony's body.

Turning around, Tony's green eyes locked on Gibbs blue. "You are an evil, evil man." He snaked his hand around Gibbs' waist and grinned as he smacked Gibbs ass. "I think you deserve a spanking for that."

"I didn't see you stopping me."

"Oh." Tony sighed. "I could never stop you." His fingers caressed up Gibbs' spine. "When all I want is more."

Gibbs smirked. "Well you did say you had plans for me all weekend."

"I definitely do." Tony grinned. "We have a lot of fantasies to fulfill."

Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs shook his head. "It's going to take a lot longer than a weekend for that."

"And just how long is it going to take?"

Leaning into Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered. "A lifetime."


End file.
